


Small Favors

by GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7/pseuds/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of One-shots I guess about Kylo Ren doing a bunch of favors for our dear General Hux. Like Ren watching over Millicent While Hux is away. Ratings will go up in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write something with Millicent in it. It amuses me how popular the idea of General Hux having a cat spread so quickly. How long till it becomes canon, Disney? You said the next movie will be weird, so why not have an orange Tabby running around the Finalizer!

When Ren was called to Hux's office, the Knight had expected whatever the General wanted to be important. Rebels were nearing the Finalizer, another trooper went rogue, kidnapped a prisoner that had been interrogated, and stole a TIE Fighter? Something other than Hux needing a sitter for that damn evil orange fur ball he called a cat while he left to see that preparations on Starkiller were nearly complete. It was moments like that, where Ren wanted to do nothing more but laugh in Hux's face and walk right back out the door. After all, Hux disrupted Ren from his meditating and rush to his office for nothing of importance. 

It didn't make sense that Hux wanted Ren to take care of Millicent when the damn thing hated everyone but Hux. Ren still had the scratches on his back from when Milicent all but attacked Ren when he and Hux were... busy. The rest of that night, Ren could hear Milicent growling at him from the other side of the bedroom. Hux was fast asleep, while Ren stared up at the ceiling anticipating the moment when Millicent would pounce on his face and gouge his eyes out. 

"Can't you just send Mitaka to take care of it for the week? Better yet, take the damn thing will you and leave it to freeze."

Hux had his back turned to Ren and his face buried in reports from yet another terminal being destroyed by a certain Knight of Ren. He was barely to the man whine about not watching Millicent. There was no way Ren was getting out of watching her though. Hux considered it a punishment due to every piece of equipment Ren had destroyed in the past week. 

"I'm not leaving Millicent in the care of someone I barely know, Ren. Besides, if our relationship is to work, you and Millicent need to get along eventually."

Hux could tell Ren was rolling his eyes with a frustrated sigh, and turned to face the Knight when he heard the mechanics in Ren's helmet release with a hiss. Those dark eyes looked up to meet Hux's with that black hair disheveled and partially covering Ren's pale face. 

"I have no say in this, don't I?" Ren carelessly dropped his mask onto Hux's desk, knocking over multiple piles of paper and getting a disapproving look from the ginger. 

Hux shook his head in reply. "My shuttle leaves in an hour which gives me long enough to explain to you everything Millicent needs in my absence."

A week. A whole week of feeding, bathing, and grooming the thing that hated Ren with a passion. Who even bathed their cat? It shouldn't have surprised Ren that Hux did considering what a neat-freak he was. How Hux managed to wash Millicent was beyond Ren. The second he stepped foot in Hux's room, he heard the cat underneath the couch then let out a hiss. Ren's shoulders drooped with a sigh, and he pulled off his helmet to appear a little less threatening. With one step toward the couch, Ren heard Millicent growl and half expected to see a flash of orange lunge toward his face. He wasn't going to waste his whole week fighting with a damn cat when he had better shit to do. 

Without wasting any more time, Ren lifted the front of the couch with one hand and came face to face with a very pissed off Millicent. The cat's ears were pilled back, her back arched, and her hair standing straight up. Millicent released a hiss and batted at Ren's hand when he went to seize her by the scruff of the neck. With the cat in his hand, Ren held the thing away from him as it continued to hiss and swat at him. A laugh slipped past his lips when Ren thought of how Hux and Millicent looked a lot alike when they were pissed. Though Hux just screamed. A lot. 

The second Ren stepped into the bathroom and kicked the door shut, Millicent managed to maneuver herself to sink her teeth into Ren's wrist. With a yelp, Ren dropped the cat and watched as she jumped and clung to the bath robe hanging on the back of the door. Millicent release a loud 'meow' that was close enough to a scream, then seemed to turn and glare at Ren with her bright yellow eyes.

"Don't do it you Fu- ah!" Ren tried to jump out of the way when Millicent lunged from the bath robe and attached herself to the front of Ren's robed. 

Another hiss and a swat from Millicent's claws, and Ren finally remembered that he was force sensitive. Ren cursed himself when he pulled the evil mass of fur from himself and held it in the air with the force. He gave a triumphant laugh and moved to start the bath water while listening to Millicent hiss and meow behind him. With Millicent finally in the bath water, Ren release a sigh and momentarily release the force hold on the cat long enough to wet the orange for and grab the shampoo. He took his eyes off of the cat once, hear water splashing, and looked back to find Millicent missing from the water. Glancing to his left, Ren jumped slightly to find the damn thing dangling from the glass of the shower door. 'Meowing' away miserably. Ren had no idea how Hux managed to bathe his cat every week. Though Millicent could stand Hux and didn't try to rip his face off every other second.

Millicent was washed and huddled on the middle of Hux's bed where Ren dropped her sopping form when he was through with her. The knight was completely exhausted from just washing her, and bleeding from Multiple scratches and bite marks on his arms and hands. There was even holes in his robed from Millicent clinging to him. Ren rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms, making his way into the makeshift kitchen where Hux kept Millicent's food.

"Alright, you miserable fuck, come get your food," Ren scooped the can of food into Millicent's food dish, and watched her closely as she rushed to the dish like she hadn't eaten in months. 

Millicent was preoccupied, which gave Ren the time to use Hux's shower and change into clothes he could sleep in. Ren didn't like the idea of having to sleep in the General's bed alone with the cat, but Hux told him not to leave Millicent there alone during the night. So, there he was. Lying in the middle of the bed he and Hux usually shared with Millicent glaring at him from the kitchen. How could a cat hate him so much? Ren never did anything to it besides touch its master. Even when he was bringing Hux pleasure, Millicent wanted nothing more than to murder Ren in his sleep. With those evil Yellow eyes, Ren was sure all Millicent thought about was murder. That was another similarity Hux and the cat shared. Perhaps Hux was better off dating his cat then Ren. 

After staring at the ceiling for Ren didn't know how long, his eyes began to droop close. Which meant Millicent could begin her torture on the knight. Ren felt when the cat jumped up onto the bed, and he opened his eyes to see Millicent stalking up the bed toward him until she was standing over him on his chest. 

"You like torturing me, don't you," Milicent flopped herself across Ren's chest and began purring loudly. Ren, of course, thought it was a trap and didn't dare make a move. 

It was a sleepless night for Ren, but Millicent slept just fine. For the short moment that he had fallen asleep, he moved slightly which resulted in Millicent digging her claws painfully into his chest until he stopped moving. It was no use using the force to move the cat. Ren knew as soon as he released the cat, she would be right back to digging her claws into Ren's chest and arms. In the morning, Ren managed to hold Millicent off with the force long enough till he got dressed and left for the bridge. 

"Mitaka!"

Mitaka jumped to his feet from his station and looked up at Ren completely terrified. "Y-Yes, Master Ren?"

"Send a message to General Hux saying that I want his ginger ass back on this ship before I send his damn cat out of the closest airlock!"

"B-But, Sir, General Hux-"

"Now, Mitaka, or you'll go out the airlock with the cat."

"Your taking your anger out on my crew because you can't take care of an animal?"

Ren turned quickly to Hux with a growl and stalked toward the man. "What are you doing here?"

"Starkiller is complete," Hux let his eyes travel over Ren's form. Just by the way the man was holding himself up, he could tell Ren was exhausted. "Thankfully for you, I was able to return early. Or for Millicent's sake I should be thankful that it is complete."

"That thing," Ren began with his teeth gritted. "Is the most evil creature in the galaxy."

Hux hummed with a smile gracing his lips. "You thought the same of me at one point."

"I still do," Ren pushed past Hux. "Especially since you left me with that damn cat." Hux could hear Ren mumbling on as he walked toward the exit of the bridge and heard him yell "I better get laid tonight" before he disappeared from Hux's sight.


	2. Don't You Dare Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux's world would end if Ren were to leave him stranded in the galaxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's mistakes, I apologize. I just got back from the doctors and just wanted to relax and write some some-what fluffy stuff between the two space dorks.

“Ren!”

With every step General Hux took, the ground beneath the General’s feet quaked as Starkiller began to collapse under his feet. The planet would supernova at any moment, and yet there was no sign of Ren anywhere. Hux had followed the footprints and blood splattered snow, but it seemed the trails were leading him nowhere. Besides the sounds of Starkiller ripping itself apart, the forest Hux found himself stranded in was eerily silent with his voice echoing through the darkness as he shouted Ren’s name.  
Troopers flanked Hux in search of the knight. Even with multiple troop, Ren was nowhere to be found. Until Hux stumbled upon a black form lying in a pool of blood. Hux’s breath caught in his chest as he rushed to the wounded knight. Thankfully, Ren was still breathing with his breath billowing in front of him. Hux thought Ren wasn’t injured too severely until his eyes settled onto the gash that tore through the pale flesh of Ren’s face. On his left side, Hux could clearly see the damage from a bowcaster shot. How Ren hadn’t died of blood loss was beyond him Hux. Any other trooper that suffered the injuries Ren has sustained would have been killed instantly. 

Hux knelt down to Ren’s side and lifted the man’s head from the snow, getting a pain groaned from the blood covered man. “You’ll be alright, Ren,” Hux whispered to the man, and ran his fingers through Ren’s blood and snow matted hair. 

Troopers rushed over to carry Ren onto the shuttle that would take them to Leader Snoke. But before Hux would even consider taking Ren there, he was going to be sure Ren was healed completely before he was subjected to more torture. 

“Get this shuttle off planet and Ren stabilized,” Hux commanded the small crew he managed to gather before everyone else fled. Thankfully, he was able to find Phasma as she was climbing her way out of the trash compactor. 

“Sir,” Phasma stood before Hux with her once pristine armor dented and scraped. “I’ll keep watch of the crew while you see to Ren’s recovery.”

With a small thank you to the Captain, Hux rushed to the makeshift medbay on the shuttle. Only to walk into complete anarchy. The monitors around Ren keeping up with his heart were all flat-lined, and the medical droids rushed to resuscitate the man. Hux hadn’t even realized he unconsciously rushed to Ren’s side until he was standing over him in the middle of the chaos. 

Ren’s eyes were open and lifeless, his lips blue and slightly parted. Hux felt he couldn’t breathe when he grasped Ren’s lifeless hand tightly in his own. He wasn’t ready to live without the man who drove him absolutely insane. Hux swallowed thickly and leaned down to Ren’s ear and ran his fingers through the matted black locks. 

“Listen to me Ren,” Hux voice cracked as he fought to keep back his tears. “Don’t you dare die and leave me stranded without you, Kylo Ren.”

“General Hux, Sir, we need you to exit the room while we work,” Hux turned to the droid behind him with a glare. 

“If you allow Kylo Ren to die on this table, I’ll have all of you destroyed.”

Following the incident in the medbay left Hux unable to sleep and eat. His mind was constantly on Ren and he found himself begging whoever he could that his Kylo Ren would pull through. Two hours Hux paced the halls, and paused when Phasma approached him with her helmet off and under her arm. The color left Hux’s face as her assumed the worse. It felt as if his knees were about to buckle until Phasma offered Hux a light smile. 

“Master Ren wishes to speak to you, Sir.”

The breath General Hux hadn’t realized he was holding in was released, and he all but sprinted to the medbay. The moment he pushed past the doors, he was relieved to see Ren sitting up on his cot with the top layers of his armor removed and his chest exposed. The color had returned to Ren’s features, and both of his injuries were cleaned and bandaged. 

Ren glanced up at Hux, then righted himself when he realized just who entered the medbay, and smiled lightly at the ginger. On the brink of death just hours ago, Ren now looked as if nothing happened. 

“Hey, Hux,” his voice was quiet, but either way Hux was relieved to hear him speak all together. 

Hux moved so he was standing before Ren, and cupped his face in his palms gently. “Don’t you ever do that to me again,” he said quietly, running his thumb over Ren’s cheek. “I would be the end of my world if you were to leave me.”

“I don’t plan on leaving you anytime soon,” Ren put his hand over Hux’s and leaned into his touch. “I love you,” those dark eyes met Hux’s blue/green eyes.

A rare smile graced the General’s lips, and he leaned down to kiss Ren’s pouty lips in a chaste kiss. “I love you too, Idiot.”


	3. Eat and Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux hasn't been eating or sleeping. Only working endless hours on the bridge while Starkiller is being completed. That means it's up to Ren to get his temperamental boyfriend to eat and get some sleep.

96 hours, 23 minutes, and 7 seconds. That's how long General Hux had been awake, working endlessly on the Finalizer's bridge. Kylo had been keeping track, and had Phasma watching over the General discreetly while Ren wasn't on duty. This behavior, Ren was familiar with. However, over those four days, Hux hadn't even sat down to eat anything. The General was slowly pushing himself to exhaustion, and potentially putting himself in the medbay if he didn't eat anything. No matter how hard Ren tried to convince the General to take a break, the ginger would snap at him and kick him off the bridge. Hux did take a break though. Only to use the 'fresher and get what Ren presumed was his hundredth cup of caf for that shift. When Hux would be too tied up in reports to move from his desk, Mitaka was the one who had to get the very exasperated General his caf. 

With his back turned to those on the bridge, and the nearly completed Starkiller Base at his feet, Hux let his shoulders slouch just enough that no one would notice. His mind was clouded by everything he had planned for when his Starkiller would be complete. Only 72 hours to go, the General kept reminding himself. Even when exhaustion weighed ever on him, he was not about to succumb to such weakness when his plans were nearly completed. It would have been easier, if he didn't have Ren and Phasma breathing down his neck, wanting him to take a break. Even Mitaka had the audacity to suggest that the General get at least a few hours of sleep when he had brought him his caf. After that, Hux had ordered the Lieutenant to not breath a word to him or look him in the eyes. 

In the General's left had was a datapad that held the reports from those completing the work down on Starkiller. In his right hand that was slightly shaking, was his empty coffee mug. He frowned down at the mug before turning on his heel and heading to his office. The General figured he'd have a quick cigarette while reading his reports and waiting for the caf to brew. He shouldn't have expected that to go as he planned. The moment he stepped out of the bridge and began walking to his office, he could hear Ren's heavy footfalls pounding behind him. The dull ache in his temples quickly turned to migraine from just listening to his infuriating boyfriend trudge through the halls.

Ren followed Hux into his office, watched him through his mask as he lit a cigarette, and stood off in the corner of the room when Hux turned his back to him. The General was ignoring him, and Ren could feel the tension and agitation dripping from the ginger. Without sleeping or eating, the General was easily irritated, and that strangely amused Ren.

"Quit staring at me, Ren, and take that damn mask off in my office!"

With his eyes widening slightly from under the mask, Ren wondered how Mitaka (or any of the other officers on the bridge) was able to put up with the General when he was in this state. When he wasn't sleep deprived and starving himself, Ren thought the General was insufferable. He still loved him though, but when Hux was acting like this? Ren didn't even know who this man was standing before him. 

"I'm not putting up with this any longer, General," Hux heard the mechanics in Ren's helmet give a hiss as they released, and looked over his shoulder at the Knight. "You're going to put yourself in the medbay if you don't stop."

Hux scoffed with his cigarette hanging haphazardly between his lips. "Don't be ridiculous. I know my limits."

Ren was quickly losing his temper, and slammed his helmet onto the General's desk. Toppling neat stacks of papers, and causing several datapads to fall to the floor. The leather of Ren's gloves creaked as he clenched his fists, and he heard the General grit his teeth from across the room. Hux turned around so fast that the cigarette fell from his lips, only to be extinguished when Hux stepped on it while rushing over toward Ren. 

"You have no right to be in here giving me orders!" Hux yelled, poking Ren in the chest with his forefinger. "So help me, I will report you to supreme leader for attempting to delay my plans of completing Starkiller!"

Hux hand was seized tightly and squeezed until Ren heard a 'pop' from the pale hand. "Now you're being ridiculous," Ren growled through clenched teeth. "You're going to eat something and rest, or I'll tie your ginger ass to a chair and force feed you!"

"Fine," Hux narrowed his eyes at Ren. "I'll eat something, then I'm going back to work."

"We'll see," Hux watched Ren take his helmet from his now destroyed desk, then make his way to him and throw him over his shoulder.

"REN!" Hux screamed, clutching at the Knights cowl to steady himself. "Put me down this instant!"

Humiliation was an understatement when it came to how Hux felt about Ren lugging him to his quarters. And all the General could do to hide his shame, was bury his face in Ren's tattered cowl. When the scent of the knight washed over Hux, it was if exhaustion had hit him like a ton of bricks. Being in Ren's arms (even if he was slung over his shoulder) brought hm a sense of comfort that he hadn't felt since Starkiller was in the construction phase. He had been so busy with supervising everything, that he and Ren barely had any time for each other. 

"Can you stop for a moment?" Hux hadn't realized just how bad his stomach hurt from not eating until Ren's shoulder was digging into him. "This isn't the most comfortable way for you to carry me."

"You lost weight," Ren commented quietly as he adjusted Hux in his arms so he now held the ginger bridal style. Hux now holding Ren's helmet as he was carried. "Next time you attempt to go a whole week without eating or sleeping, I'm locking you in my quarters."

"So, you'll hold me hostage just for getting my work done?"

"No," Ren met those green/blue eyes with a frown. "You can't survive off of caf and chain smoking, Hux. You'll overexert yourself and end up taking a heart attack. Then what good would you be to the First order?" 

" I am the First Order, Kylo-"

"Exactly. So if you kill yourself from exhaustion, there would be no order."

 

Hux had no idea just how hungry he was, until he sat down with Ren to eat. His mouth was watering just from the smell of the soup Ren had prepared for him. Ren didn't allow Hux to eat anything heavier, fearing the General would get ill since he hadn't eaten in days. As Hux ate, Ren sat across from him, watching to make sure he finished everything. The worry in Ren's eyes unsettled the General. It wasn't often that he seen that look in his lover's eyes. Though he knew it was because of the weight he had lost over the past few days, and the darkness under his eyes. When he and Ren arrived at his quarters, Hux couldn't believe he was looking at himself in the mirror while he was changing. 

After he was done eating, and Ren was sure he had eaten enough, Hux moved into his refresher for a shower. His lover looming over him as he moved through the room, turning on his shower water and getting his towels. 

"If you need me at any point during the night, just call me," Ren was closer to him than Hux thought. Close enough that he felt his breath against his ear. 

"You're not going to stay?"

"I'll stay," The knight moved a stray piece of ginger hair from Hux's face. "If you promise me you won't put yourself through that again."

Nodding, Hux's fingers went to the hem of Ren's undershirt and lifted it up and off of his lover. it seemed like forever to Hux since he'd seen Ren like this. Just being close to his Ren once again, he could feel himself relaxing against the toned chest as they shared their first passionate kiss in a long time. Too long if you asked either of them. Neither of them wanted to separate long enough to step into the shower and wash up. Both of them stood under the warm spray of the shower, letting the water cascade over them as Ren kissed and nipped at the pale neck of the General. His General. 

No matter how hard Hux tried at initiating sex, Ren wasn't going to give in and work the General's exhausted body even more. when they were through with their shared shower, Ren carried Hux to his bed and laid him down on the silk sheets. Nude and with their hair still wet, Ren curled around Hux, holding the ginger against himself tightly. It was a matter of minutes when Ren finally heard Hux's calm breathing, Indicating that he was finally asleep after an extended 96 hour shift on the bridge. 

Only when Ren knew Hux would stay asleep, did he allow himself to fall asleep, warm and content with his lover against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoy it. Most of this story is based off of my own experience with my own evil fur ball. Especially the bath part. That's all true.


End file.
